


Behind the Blue Curtain

by HiddenOne



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M, Shower Sex, getting caught
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-20
Updated: 2012-12-20
Packaged: 2017-11-21 16:13:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/599689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HiddenOne/pseuds/HiddenOne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blaine runs out of hair gel and needs to borrow some of Cooper’s. It wouldn’t be a big deal except for that Cooper is in the shower - and he isn’t alone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Behind the Blue Curtain

Cooper wakes up alone, and is disappointed as well as surprised. Then he faintly hears the sounds of the shower running from the connected bathroom, and he smirks before eagerly sliding out of bed. He spots Sebastian’s clothes strewn around the room from last night, and knows exactly what he’ll find on the other side of the door. His cock is already twitching.

 

Cooper enters the bathroom, where steam has already fogged up some of the mirror. He pulls the dark blue shower curtain aside.

 

“I was wondering where you disappeared to,” Cooper says as he steps into the shower.

 

Sebastian turns around with hands running through his sudsy hair and smirks. “Did I leave you lonely?”

 

“I have to admit I was hoping for round three this morning,” Cooper replies. “But then again, now I have you all naked and wet…”

 

“Mmhmm,” Sebastian agrees. Then he tilts his head back into the spray and rinses the shampoo, Cooper’s shampoo, out of his hair and Sebastian’s neck is all stretched out, begging for Cooper’s bite. Rivulets of water cascade down Sebastian’s torso and Cooper is _so_ ready for round three: shower sex.

 

“You definitely planned this,” Cooper says with a small smile. He steps underneath the spray with Sebastian and hisses at the temperature of the water. It’s a few degrees hotter than what Cooper likes, but it does make Sebastian’s skin deliciously warm as Cooper runs his hands down Sebastian’s chest to his waist.

 

“Are you complaining?” Sebastian asks coyly. He tugs Cooper closer, until their bodies are flush together.

 

“Not at all,” Cooper murmurs as his lips skim Sebastian’s neck. He takes pride in Sebastian’s moan when he nips at the junction where Sebastian’s shoulder and neck meets.  He drags his mouth along Sebastian’s shoulder, tongue occasionally licking up droplets of water.

 

“Cooper,” Sebastian breathes into his ear, Sebastian’s hands fisting in Cooper’s hair. Sebastian is not patient, and Cooper enjoys pushing at the limits of Sebastian’s control when he can.

 

“Hmm?” Cooper hums against Sebastian’s skin, even though he can feel Sebastian’s erection digging into this hip and knows exactly what Sebastian wants.

 

“You – touch me. You need to touch me,” Sebastian orders roughly, thrusting his hips for emphasis.

 

“I _am_ touching you,” Cooper teases as he always does. He runs his hands down to Sebastian’s ass and cups his cheeks. Cooper jerks Sebastian even closer, his moan matching Sebastian’s from the press of their cocks together.

 

“Fuck you,” Sebastian says without any heat. His hips are rocking shallowly against Cooper, and it’s making it hard for Cooper to keep track of their verbal sparring.

 

“I believe I was doing the fucking last night,” Cooper manages to reply. He trails one hand down the crack of Sebastian’s ass to his hole. He gently rubs his fingers over the still-sensitive entrance, as evidenced by Sebastian’s high-pitched whines. “I bet you’re still open, too,” Cooper whispers as he easily slips one wet finger into Sebastian.

 

Sebastian groans and buries his face in Cooper’s neck. His hips rock more insistently against Cooper’s when Cooper adds another finger. Cooper pumps his fingers in and out of Sebastian slowly and steadily, occasionally stilling his hand to simply rub circles onto Sebastian’s walls.

 

He’s surprised when Sebastian simply accepts the pace, hips pumping with Cooper’s rhythm instead of attempting to speed it up. Cooper presses a light kiss to Sebastian’s shoulder before asking, “Is this what you want?”

 

Sebastian’s head is resting on Cooper’s shoulder so Cooper can feel him nod. Cooper continues fingering Sebastian, his other hand running up and down Sebastian’s back. He doesn’t realize that Sebastian’s hand has snaked in between them until it grabs both of their cocks, forcing them together.

 

Cooper gasps, his hips jerking forward into Sebastian’s hand and against Sebastian’s cock. Sebastian’s chuckle is muffled against Cooper’s shoulder, but Cooper still catches it. He lightly bites Sebastian’s shoulder in response, but it only serves to make Sebastian laugh more.

 

Together they set up a rhythm, where they thrust together into Sebastian’s fist and then Sebastian rocks back onto Cooper’s fingers. They keep the pace slow, and Cooper can hardly believe how much hotter everything is knowing that Sebastian wants it slow and lazy too.

 

The water is still cascading over them, heating Cooper’s skin and almost matching the heat that was pooling in his groin. Sebastian is biting and licking at his neck, their cocks are sliding slickly together, and Sebastian’s ass is hot around his fingers.

 

The sound of the bathroom door opening breaks Cooper out of his haze.

 

“What the hell?” Cooper shouts angrily. His body is rigid and he can feel Sebastian tense as well.

 

“It’s just me, Coop,” Blaine says. “I ran out of hair gel and need to borrow some of yours.” 

 

Cooper hears the sounds of drawers opening and closing, but he does not have the patience for this.

 

“Blaine, get out,” Cooper orders roughly. Sebastian’s body is shaking from silent laughter.

 

“Just give me a second, Coop. I’ll find it,” Blaine says.

 

“Blaine get out _now_ ,” Cooper emphasizes. Sebastian’s hand is starting to slowly move on their cocks again, and Cooper has to bite Sebastian’s shoulder so he doesn’t moan with his brother not five feet away.

 

“One second,” Blaine repeats with irritation.

 

Cooper takes his mouth off Sebastian to give the explanation he was hoping he wasn’t going to have to give – but Sebastian’s hand on his cock was making it necessary. “Blaine…I’m not alone.”

 

“Oh my God. _Oh my God_ ,” Blaine whispers before there are rapid footsteps and the slamming of the door.

 

Sebastian chuckles right in Cooper’s ear. “Too bad we weren’t still fucking in your bed,” he says.

 

Cooper snorts. “I suppose that means we were quiet enough last night.”

 

“Meaning we can do this more often,” Sebastian suggests. Cooper rolls his eyes. Last night was the very unusual occurrence of him inviting Sebastian over when he knew Blaine was still home, but Sebastian had been very persuasive. And now Sebastian had garnered another argument to use against Cooper.

 

Cooper merely hums in response, trying not to think of having Sebastian in his bed more often (Blaine is home a lot since he transferred to public school). He distracts Sebastian and himself by restarting the rhythm of his fingers pumping in and out of Sebastian’s ass.

 

Sebastian moans and begins to fist their cocks together again. They pick up right where they left off, but this time everything is a little bit faster, their thrusts a little bit harder. Fortunately they are able to finish, Sebastian coming first and Cooper a few thrusts later.

 

Cooper and Sebastian stand together, breathing deeply under the rapidly turning lukewarm shower spray. Sebastian’s head is still on Cooper’s shoulder, their hands on each other’s hips. After a few moments, Cooper twists his body and turns the hot water on higher. After a small delay the water is once again deliciously hot. Sebastian hums in pleasure as the water courses over his skin.

 

“Okay, away with you. I need to be clean,” Cooper directs as he wiggles the shoulder Sebastian is leaning on.

 

“But dirty is more fun,” Sebastian teases as he lifts his head. He still has a small, genuine smile on his face and his eyes are slightly hazy from his recent orgasm.

 

Cooper chuckles but grabs his shampoo and squirts some into his hand. He proceeds to wash his hair, but it gets harder to concentrate when Sebastian’s hands start caressing his abs.  He can’t stop his smile, though, and pulls Sebastian forward to kiss him.

 

Then there is a tentative knock on the door, and Cooper groans loudly to cover Sebastian’s chuckles.

 

“ _What_ , Blaine?” Cooper calls out.

 

“I’m sorry, but I need to leave soon and I don’t have any gel. So can you just…hand it to me, or something? _Please,_ Cooper?” Blaine whines through the door.

 

Cooper sighs, but realizes that getting Blaine to leave the house as soon as possible might be in his best interest. He moves to pull the curtain aside and step out, but the sound of Sebastian’s voice causes him to freeze.

 

“Just forget the gel, Anderson. Everyone thinks you use too much anyway,” Sebastian calls out.

 

“…Sebastian?” Blaine squeaks through the door.

 

“And your brother is a bit busy,” Sebastian continues, his voice thick with implication. Cooper stares at him, torn between laughter and horror.

 

“Smythe, you _ass_ ,” Cooper finally croaks out.

 

There is no response from the other side of the door, and Cooper wonders whether Blaine is frozen in shock or has simply run away again. Sebastian is smirking as he tugs Cooper back under the shower spray with him

 

“Problem solved,” Sebastian gloats with a shrug.

 

“Because you’re not the one who has to explain to him that you’re fucking Sebastian Smythe in the shower,” Cooper drawls with a glare. He digs his nails into Sebastian’s hips to vent some of his frustration at the now inevitable conversation – as soon as Blaine can even stay in the same room as Cooper again.

 

“Then I suppose you’d better _actually_ fuck me in the shower,” Sebastian responds, still smirking.

 

And since the conversation is going to happen anyway, Cooper decides he might as well actually do that too. 


End file.
